Warm Light, Cold World
by Arsa Stanleia
Summary: Panas tidak lagi menjahili kepala Wolf. Bersama dengan Dingin, ia terbang dari sana dengan wajah cemberut. Kehadirannya digantikan dengan Angin, yang membawa lambaian tangan Alex bersamanya. My 2nd Indonesian Alex Rider story. AU, AR, AT.


[Hint: Read this fic while you're listening to **Ib** game's theme song: Memory with **slowed down version. **The slowed down version is used in the latest version of Ib.]

Saya tidak memiliki Alex Rider dan propertinya. Mata-mata termuda dan terganteng (?) sedunia itu buatan Anthony Horowitz. Seandainya dia tokoh nyata, pasti saya akan langsung mendaftar ke Lomba Mencari Pacar Alex.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Warm Light, Cold World**

**[...when there is only one person cares about you...]**

**By: Arsa Stanleia**

**Warning: AU. AT. AR. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**24 Desember 1958.**

Dingin sedang berkunjung malam itu.

Ia menyapu setiap orang dengan hembusan nafasnya, membuat tulang-tulang mereka merintih dan tubuh mereka menggigil. Dengan wujudnya itu, Dingin selalu mampu menembus setiap lapisan yang menempel di tubuh manusia tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Kali ini, bersama Salju, Dingin berkeliling memutari kota London yang dipenuhi kesibukan. Lampu kecil berwarna-warni, kaus kaki berwarna merah dan pohon cemara berbagai ukuran adalah tiga benda yang paling sering terlihat di etalase toko. Setiap jalan dipenuhi langkah tergesa, sepatu mereka yang tak kalah berkilaunya dengan hiasan bintang di ujung pohon cemara menimbulkan suara 'tak tok tak' yang menyenangkan. Paling sedikit ada satu kantung belanjaan yang mereka bawa.

Tapi diantara keseragaman orang-orang yang sibuk mempersiapkan Natal dengan cara masing-masing itu, sepasang kaki tanpa alas berjalan di atas trotoar. Salju membuat kaki kurus tersebut terbenam, namun pemiliknya tetap melangkah dengan pasti.

Seorang anak laki-laki, berumur sekitar 8 tahun, dengan rambut pirang serta iris cokelat yang penuh kepolosan sekaligus ketegasan. Mantel abu-abu yang dikenakannya terlihat sangat kotor, dengan tambalan serta robekan di setiap sisinya. Di balik mantel itu hanya terlihat kemeja putih tipis, itu pun sudah kependekan. Celana anak itu pun tidak bisa dikatakan bagus, karena panjangnya hanya mencapai paha, membuat lututnya bergetar kedinginan ketika ia berjalan.

Meski keadaannya memprihatinkan, wajahnya tidak menampakkan rasa malu atau takut. Dia malah tersenyum, dan mengacung-acungkan benda yang dipegangnya di tangan kanan.

"Korek api, korek api!" dia berteriak dengan lantang, berusaha mengalahkan ocehan orang-orang kaya yang masih saja pusing memilih hadiah. Sesekali anak berambut pirang tersebut menawarkan korek apinya secara langsung kepada orang yang lewat. Berbagai komentar pun didapat olehnya.

"Aku sudah punya geretan," jawab seorang bangsawan berhidung runcing dengan sombong.

Sementara seorang wanita ramping yang mengenakan gaun dari bulu macan tutul asli mengernyitkan hidungnya, "Mandi dulu sana, baru jualan! Dasar anak jalanan!"

"Ah, itu pasti korek api yang tidak bisa menyala," ujar pria gemuk yang sibuk membaca daftar belanjaan yang belum dibelinya.

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak butuh benda murahan seperti ini."

"Maaf, tidak."

"Cih."

"Sepertinya aku masih punya persediaan di rumah."

"Mengganggu jalan saja sih. Minggir kau, bocah!"

Setelah berputar-putar selama 1 jam tanpa hasil, anak laki-laki itu mulai merasa lelah. Dia beringsut menuju ke depan sebuah restoran Perancis mewah. Kaca restoran yang cukup besar membuatnya bisa melihat ke dalam ruangan dengan jelas.

Anak itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik sebuah keluarga dengan 2 anak perempuan kembar. Salah satunya sedang tertawa bersama sang ibu, sementara yang lain membantu ayahnya menyusun hadiah di tengah meja. Mereka bercengkrama sembari menunggu makanan datang. Pakaian mereka indah, sementara perhiasan yang mereka kenakan ikut memantulkan cahaya _chandelier _yang tergantung di atap ruangan. Anak penjual korek api tadi menahan air liurnya sekuat tenaga ketika melihat makanan-makanan yang dibawa masuk. Makanan yang tak pernah ia lihat dan sentuh sebelumnya. _Steak, pudding, _dan entah apa namanya, yang penting semua benda di atas meja terlihat menawan di matanya. Dia ingin sekali ikut duduk di sana, menikmati kebersamaan Natal, tersenyum bahagia seperti putri kembar tersebut, menyantap makanan yang lezat... dan membuka hadiah.

Ah, betapa ia menginginkan suasana Natal yang hangat.

Karena ibunya meninggal karena melahirkannya, sang ayah menyalahkan anak satu-satunya itu. Beliau berkali-kali menyatakan bahwa ia ingin membuang dirinya, tapi toh tanpa si anak, ayahnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sang ayah akhirnya hanya bermalas-malasan, bermain poker, judi, dan minum-minum. Ia menugaskan anaknya untuk bekerja mencari uang sendirian. Anak ini, yang masih polos dan tak pernah mengenyam pendidikan sekolah sehari pun, terpaksa menurut. Meskipun setiap uang yang diperolehnya selalu diambil oleh sang ayah, digunakan untuk berfoya-foya. Meskipun setiap hari dia harus mengais-ngais tumpukan sampah demi mencari makanan, padahal ayahnya membeli _wine_ mahal keluaran tahun 1830 dari uang hasil perjuangan anaknya. Meskipun setiap hari dia semakin kurus, pucat, dan kesehatannya terus memburuk.

"Haah..." dia duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding luar restoran yang berwarna _beige_. Dingin memeluk dirinya, sementara Salju turun dan duduk di atas rambut pirangnya. Dia menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya, lalu menatap kotak korek api di pangkuannya. Dari tiga kotak, tak ada satupun yang terjual. Dia mulai merasa putus asa. Padahal kalau tidak berhasil menjual semua korek api ini, ayahnya akan memarahi serta memukulinya seperti biasa. Ditambah, kalau ia tidak berhasil mendapat uang, ia tidak akan makan lagi hari ini.

_KRUYUUKK..._

"Hei, Nak."

Tepat ketika perut anak itu berbunyi, sebuah suara berat menyapanya. Dia mendongak perlahan, mendapati seorang pria paruh baya berkulit gelap dan berwajah tegas sedang menatapnya heran. Pria itu mengenakan sarung tangan, _sweater _dan topi rajutan dari wol berwarna hitam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pria tersebut bertanya. Aksen yang terdengar aneh terselip di dalam kata-katanya.

"Ah," dia tersenyum, "Aku sedang menjual korek api ini. Apakah kau ingin membelinya?" Disodorkannya sekotak korek api.

Pria itu menggeleng perlahan, "Maaf... aku tak perlu korek api itu. Tapi, aku punya uang, kalau kau butuh." Ia merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah dompet kulit usang, lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang dengan pecahan besar. "Ini gratis untukmu."

Mata anak laki-laki itu melebar. Dia belum pernah melihat—apalagi menyentuh uang sebanyak itu—selama ini. Padahal pria tersebut kelihatannya sederhana saja, tapi penampilan orang memang tidak selalu menjamin kekayaan atau kebaikan hatinya, bukan?

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menerimanya," si anak menolak, membuat pria berkulit gelap tersebut terkejut. "Aku... aku harus menjual korek api ini sampai habis terlebih dahulu baru bisa mendapatkan uang... kalau tidak mereka akan terbuang sia-sia."

"Oh, ayolah," pria itu agak mendesak, "Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu berjualan korek api itu?"

"Ayahku."

"Lalu dia sendiri tidak membantumu? Cuaca sedang dingin dan bisa turun hujan salju yang deras sewaktu-waktu. Apalagi keadaan jalan yang ramai bisa membahayakanmu."

"Ummm," anak itu berpikir sejenak, "Dia... sering mabuk-mabukan. Karena itu aku tak mau... membuatnya marah."

Pria itu beranjak mendekati si anak dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Alex. Alexander Rider."

"Nama yang bagus. Aku Vincent Nathaniel, tapi orang-orang sering memanggilku Wolf," Vincent menjabat tangan anak tersebut dengan erat. "Mengapa ayahmu menyuruhmu berjualan seperti ini, Alex?"

"Sebab... Ibu meninggal karena melahirkanku. Ayah menyalahkan diriku, tapi ia tak bisa membuangku. B-beliau menyuruhku bekerja apa pun demi mendapatkan uang untuknya. Kalau tidak... aku..." Alex memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya kembali. Iris cokelat itu terlihat penuh luka dan kesepian. "Ah, maaf... aku jadi membicarakan masalah pribadi."

"Tidak apa. Aku juga pernah mengalami kejadian buruk seperti itu," Vincent meletakkan tangannya di pundak Alex. "Aku terlahir sebagai anak pertama dari 6 bersaudara, dan itu membuatku memegang tanggung jawab yang besar. Aku sering tidak diperhatikan sewaktu kecil. Pendidikanku kurang, sedangkan adik-adikku mendapatkan fasilitas terbaik karena orang tuaku sudah memiliki banyak uang ketika mereka lahir. Aku sering dipanggil 'kakak yang bodoh' oleh mereka, tapi... ya sudahlah. Aku berusaha untuk membuktikan pada mereka, bahwa aku bisa. Dan profesiku sekarang cukup membanggakan mereka."

"Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku seorang tentara," jawab Vincent sembari tersenyum, "Aku baru saja mendapatkan penghargaan, tapi ini rahasia ya. Aku tidak ingin keluargaku tahu sebelum tahun baru tiba."

Wajah polos Alex berbinar, "Wah, kedengarannya keren sekali. Aku jadi ingin menjadi tentara. Agar bisa melindungi ayah dari perjudian dan orang-orang jahat itu."

Vincent tertegun. Mengapa kata-kata anak ini sepertinya de ja vu?

_"Cita-citaku adalah menjadi tentara! Agar kalian tak mengataiku 'kakak bodoh' lagi. Akan kubuktikan kalau 'Si Hitam' ini bisa melindungi Ayah, Ibu, dan kalian dari orang-orang jahat!"_

Ah ya, sepertinya kata-kata Alex mirip dengan apa yang diucapkannya 16 tahun lalu, ketika umurnya masih 7 tahun. Pernyataan yang akhirnya membawa Vincent untuk berjuang menjadi seorang tentara. Senyum kecil muncul di ujung bibirnya. Meski kehidupan anak itu buruk, setidaknya Alex punya semangat yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau tidak punya keluarga lagi selain ayahmu?" tanya Vincent lagi.

Alex menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Ayahku punya beberapa saudara, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat bahkan mengenal mereka."

"Kau tidak bersekolah?"

Lagi-lagi, Alex menggeleng.

Dahi Vincent mulai berkerut. Seorang anak kecil, berumur sekitar 8 tahun, tidak punya keluarga selain ayah yang mabuk-mabukan, lalu tidak pernah bersekolah... Vincent tidak habis pikir. Ia yakin, masih ada anak-anak seperti ini di belahan dunia lainnya. Kehadiran Alex di tengah hiruk-pikuk ini membuatnya terlihat seperti anomali. Suatu keanehan, seperti sebuah gurun pasir di tengah lautan es. Apakah orang-orang kaya ini sebegitu sibuknya, sampai mereka tidak mau merelakan waktu sedikit saja untuk memberikan kebahagiaan kecil kepada Alex? Apakah mereka tidak mau menyisihkan sedikit saja uang demi sepotong roti untuknya?

"Bajumu kotor sekali, Alex. Kau tidak mau mengganti bajumu?" Vincent menepuk-nepuk lengan mantel Alex yang tertutup debu jalanan.

"Ehm, ini mantel peninggalan Ibu. Aku mencoba menjahitnya sendiri, tapi hasilnya agak jelek ya hehehe..." Alex tertawa polos. "Ini satu-satunya benda peninggalan beliau. Aku tak tahu mengapa, rasanya hangat setiap aku memakai benda ini. Seperti Ibu masih ada di sisiku."

Alex menyelipkan jari-jarinya yang mulai membiru ke dalam kantung mantel, lalu memandangi Salju yang kini menari-nari bersama hitamnya langit. Melihat tangan Alex yang ikut gemetaran karena Dingin memeluknya, Vincent melepas sarung tangan hitam yang ia kenakan. Diraihnya tangan Alex, lalu perlahan ia memakaikan sarung tangan tersebut.

"Ah, m-mengapa...?" Alex terkejut, ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Mengapa aku memberimu ini? Karena kau butuh kehangatan kecil, Alex. Dunia sudah mendingin dan manusia membeku dalam keegoisan mereka masing-masing. Hanya sedikit insan yang mau berjuang untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Salah satunya kau. Walau kau masih muda dan hidupmu tidak sebaik hidupku, kau tidak terlihat kecewa atau menyumpahi Tuhan," balas Vincent panjang lebar. "Kalaupun kau tak mau menerima uang dariku, setidaknya kuharap kau menyimpan sarung tangan ini."

Alex menatap kedua tangannya yang sudah terbalut sarung tangan hitam, lalu beralih ke wajah Vincent, kembali melihat sarung tangan, begitu terus bergantian. Raut tak percaya melekat di wajahnya. Tapi dalam beberapa detik, pandangan bingung itu berganti dengan sorotan mata penuh rasa terima kasih. Hangat mulai menjalari tangan Alex. Ia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke pipi sambil tertawa.

"Terima kasih, kau baik sekali," gumam Alex. Ia berseri-seri, walau Salju dan Dingin turun kembali ke atasnya.

"Sama-sama. Maaf ini tak seberapa..." Vincent menghela nafas, tangannya menepuk-nepuk rambut pirang Alex, "Tapi mungkin, ini hadiah Natal dariku untukmu."

Hadiah Natal untuk seorang anak jalanan yang bahkan belum ia kenal sebelumnya. Namun Vincent pernah mendengar orang berkata bahwa sebuah kebaikan kecil kepada orang asing akan membuatmu lebih bahagia 100 kali lipat. Menurutnya perkataan itu ada benarnya. Meski jari tangan Vincent mulai memprotes tindakan kebaikannya kepada Alex itu, ia tetap merasa senang.

"Ah, aku hampir saja lupa! Maaf, Nak. Tapi teman-temanku, ummm, menungguku di restoran sekarang ini, mereka mengajakku bersantap malam," Vincent menepuk dahinya ketika melihat waktu di arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 23.30. "Oh, kau bisa ikut denganku. Pasti teman-temanku tidak akan keberatan. Kau mau?"

Alex termenung. Perutnya sudah berteriak-teriak sedari tadi. Begitupun usus dan lambungnya mulai melakukan demo besar-besaran. Tapi ia tetap merasa tidak enak kepada tentara yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Dia sudah menawarkan bantuan uang, memberinya sepasang sarung tangan... Alex merasa sudah merepotkan orang asing tersebut. Ia tidak pernah mau mendapatkan sesuatu tanpa usahanya sendiri dan ia tidak mau menjadi anak yang manja.

Alex pun menggeleng pasti.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih," tolaknya halus. "Aku sudah merasa lebih hangat sekarang, dan mungkin korek api ini akan terjual semuanya kalau aku mencoba lagi."

"Kau yakin?"

Alex mengangguk pasti sambil berdiri, "Ya. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu."

"Sampai jumpa lagi. _Bye,_" Vincent mengacak-acak rambut Alex sambil tersenyum jenaka, kemudian dia beranjak pergi.

"Ya..." Alex tersenyum, setengah melambai kepada pria itu dan mulai berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dengan Vincent. Ia berjalan dengan kaki dijinjitkan, sebab Dingin sedang menggelitiki jari-jarinya. Alex melewati toko pakaian di sudut jalan yang masih bising oleh suara-suara sopran bangsawati—versi wanita untuk bangsawan—yang sibuk memilih model baju terbaru dan paling fantastis. Menuju ke arah barat, ia memperhatikan bahwa keadaan jalan sudah mulai sepi karena orang-orang mulai berkerumun di perempatan tadi untuk menunggu Big Ben berdentang pukul 12 nanti. Ya, Big Ben yang menjadi lambang kota tersebut memang selalu dikunjungi setiap malam Natal ataupun tahun baru.

"Korek api, korek api!"

Semua terus berjalan melewati Alex, seakan ia tembus pandang. Tak sedikit orang yang membiarkan anak itu tertabrak atau tersikut lengan mereka. Alex tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia terus menawarkan barang dagangannya. Meskipun Dingin beranjak merayapi lehernya, membuat pita suaranya mulai memerah karena terlalu banyak -batuk, Alex mendekapkan tangannya yang terlapisi sarung tangan Wolf di depan dada.

_Gawat. Sepertinya aku bakal kena flu. _

"Korek api! Korek api! Ko-UHUK! UHUK!"

Alex berhenti di bawah lampu jalan yang redup. Batuk terus saja mengganggunya, dan tenggorokan Alex mulai terasa sakit. Alex tahu, ini disebabkan oleh sang ayah yang selalu mengambil syal miliknya sehingga ia tak bisa menggunakannya ketika pergi keluar. Alex merelakan semua itu terjadi, karena ia terlalu menyayangi ayahnya. Ia tidak mau sang ayah marah karena dirinya, ia tidak mau sang ayah pusing memikirkan uang untuk membayar hutang. Tapi mungkin saja perhatian Alex masih terlalu kecil untuk membuat ayah yang tak bertanggung jawab itu sadar bahwa Alex benar-benar tulus menyayanginya.

Dingin menertawakan niat Alex. Salju memeluk tiang lampu tempat anak lelaki berambut pirang tersebut bersandar sembari menghardik Dingin agar diam. Setengah memberengut, Dingin berpindah ke belakang Salju, menggandengnya untuk meninggalkan Alex sendirian. Ya, memang Alex sudah cukup kedinginan karena Dingin terus-terusan mengisenginya.

Ia terduduk kembali, kali ini bertumpu pada tiang lampu. Jalanan kini sudah benar-benar sepi. Hanya ada seorang tukang sapu kumal yang sibuk menyalakan radio 'jadul' miliknya dan seekor kucing cokelat yang menatapnya bingung. Si kucing mendekati Alex, menggosok-gosokkan tubuhnya ke lengan Alex. Senyum lemah terkembang di bibir Alex seiring tangannya mengelus-ngelus bulu kucing yang terlihat bersih meski hewan tersebut tinggal di jalanan.

"Hai, Kucing," bisiknya, "Kau temani aku saja ya? Aku tak kuat menjual korek api ini lagi. Aku tak peduli Ayah bilang apa, tapi yang penting, aku ingin beristirahat lagi. Kakiku keram dan sakit..."

Seakan mengerti perkataan Alex, kucing tersebut mendengkur dan melompat ke pangkuannya. Mata oval si kucing dan iris cokelat Alex saling bertatapan, dan Alex merasa kucing itu seperti menenangkan dirinya.

"Hmm, aku jadi ingin memberimu nama. Kau kupanggil... Wolf saja ya? Kedengaran tidak nyambung sih. Tapi wajahmu yang serius itu mengingatkanku pada Vincent alias Wolf yang tadi memberiku sarung tangan ini," ujar Alex menepuk-nepuk kepala peliharaan barunya. "Ah, Wolf. Kau pasti kedinginan. Aku akan menyalakan satu korek api untuk menghangatkan kita berdua. Tak apalah, hanya satu ini."

Alex meraih sebatang korek api lalu menggoreskannya ke bagian samping kotak. Api berwarna oranye mulai menyala, tapi anehnya, api itu kini membentuk sebuah lingkaran putih di udara kosong. Seperti sebuah layar. Heran, Alex mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, nyaris tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Sementara Wolf masih duduk di pangkuannya, ikut menatap 'layar' tersebut.

"Apa ini?"

Sebuah pemandangan pohon cemara dengan kado menumpuk di bawahnya. Kado-kado yang menunggu untuk dibuka. Sementara hiasan bintang yang dipasang di bagian paling atas berkelap-kelip bahagia. Mata Alex melebar melihatnya. Ingin sekali ia mendapatkan kado sebanyak itu. Ingin sekali ia memiliki pohon Natal yang penuh cahaya keceriaan. Tanpa sadar tangan Alex terulur, berusaha meraih kado-kado tersebut. Tapi tepat ketika jari-jari Alex ingin menggenggamnya, 'layar' itu hilang. Apinya padam. Hanya tersisa korek api yang ujungnya menghitam.

"Apa itu tadi, Wolf?" tanya Alex bingung. Si kucing hanya memiringkan kepala, tampak ikut berpikir. "Coba kita nyalakan lagi korek api yang lain!" Diraihnya sebatang korek api baru, lalu Alex menyalakannya dengan penuh semangat.

Sama seperti tadi, api yang berwarna oranye perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah layar putih. Namun pemandangan yang Alex lihat di sana bukanlah pohon Natal, tapi sebuah meja penuh dengan makanan-makanan Natal. Kue, _steak, pudding, _gula-gula, permen, kalkun, dan makanan-makanan lezat lainnya. Terkesima, Alex menyeka air liur yang muncul di sudut bibirnya. Bahkan semua makanan itu tampak lebih lezat dari apa yang ia lihat di restoran secara langsung. Sekali lagi, Alex mencoba untuk mengambil salah satu dari makanan tersebut. Tangannya terulur, namun layar kembali menghilang. Menyisakan kekecewaan di hati Alex.

"Yah, semua itu hanya bayanganku," keluh Alex, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi coba saja kita nyalakan korek yang lain, sekedar untuk menghangatkan kita berdua. Kau mau 'kan, Wolf?"

Wolf mengeong setuju.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Alex menyalakan korek api miliknya. Sebuah suara 'CRES' kemudian api oranye yang hangat mulai terlihat. Namun kini api itu tidak berubah menjadi layar putih lagi, tapi bertransformasi menjadi sesosok manusia. Seorang perempuan tepatnya. Wajahnya penuh dengan kelembutan, matanya yang berwarna cokelat bersinar hangat, sementara rambut pirangnya bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin. Pakaiannya berupa gaun sutera berwarna biru keperakan, dengan sepasang sepatu ballerina putih.

Mulanya Alex tidak mengenali siapa perempuan tersebut. Tapi melihat dari ciri-cirinya, ia bisa menyimpulkan dengan tepat bahwa perempuan itu adalah...

"I-Ibu?"

Si perempuan mengangguk kecil. Senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya membuat Alex merasa yakin kalau dia betul-betul ibunya.

"Mengapa Ibu... bisa...?" Alex terus menatap ibunya dengan pandangan bingung bercampur lega.

Sang ibu tetap tersenyum, sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang halus ke arah Alex.

Pelan-pelan Alex berdiri dan menyambut tangan ibunya, "Ibu, kita mau pergi ke mana?"

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang menyenangkan," balas Ibu dengan suaranya yang tenang dan menyejukkan. "Kita akan makan bersama, lalu merayakan Natal bersama."

Tiba-tiba Alex teringat, "Ayah bagaimana?"

"Oh, tentu. Ibu akan mengajak Ayah nanti, bagaimanapun juga Ayah harus ikut," tak ada sama sekali nada kemarahan yang Alex tangkap dari sana.

"Meong?"

Alex menoleh, teringat kepada teman barunya. "Wolf? Ayo, kau ikut juga. Ah iya, Bu. Ini teman baruku, namanya Wolf." Wolf mendengkur dalam pegangan tangan Alex, seakan ia sedang memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri kepada Ibu. "Tak apa aku membawa dia, 'kan Bu?"

"Tentu," Ibu mengangguk pasti, "Tampaknya dia teman yang baik."

"Iya, Bu! Dia baik sekali padaku," Alex tertawa. Tawa yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan sejak kecil. Tawa kelegaan, kebahagiaan, kepolosan, yang selalu dibungkam oleh air mata kesedihan. Kini semua kesuraman di wajah Alex tergantikan dengan satu kata: bahagia. Meski bajunya kontras sekali dengan pakaian sang Ibu, meski kakinya tak beralas, Alex sudah merasa bahagia.

"Ayo kita pergi, Alex. Nanti Ibu akan mengganti pakaianmu dengan baju baru," ajak Ibu.

"Benar, Bu? Horeeee!" sorak Alex. "Akhirnya aku bakal punya baju baru! Kau lihat, Wolf? Ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan!"

Wolf menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya ke lengan Alex, menjawab iya atas pertanyaan tuannya.

* * *

**25 Desember 1958.**

Setengah terhuyung, Vincent Nathaniel berusaha mengusir Panas yang mulai menjahili kepalanya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, tapi kali ini Panas lebih cepat datang. Mungkin ia tak mau Dingin menggeser _shift _kerjanya lagi. Atau mungkin, ia sedang berusaha menjadi pekerja teladan.

Di belakang Vincent, ada 3 pria yang sepantaran dengannya. Dua diantaranya masih berbicara melantur dan menabrak ini-itu di jalan, sementara yang satu hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah mereka.

"Oy, Snake! Coba kau bantu mereka untuk berjalan lebih baik! Tampaknya mereka minum terlalu banyak!" perintah Vincent, bau alkohol masih tercium sedikit dari mulutnya.

Snake, pria yang menggeleng-geleng tadi, menjawab dengan aksen Skotlandia kental, "Sudah, Wolf. Tapi tetap saja mereka begitu. Lagipula sudah kubilang, malam Natal tidak ada gunanya minum-minum."

Kedua pria yang berbicara melantur berseru memprotes.

"Ya, ya, ya. Protes saja sesuka kalian, bahkan Wolf saja tidak minum lebih dari 2 gelas. Kalian? Hampir selusin, dasar Fox dan Eagle!"

"Tapiii ini kan libuuurr~" balas Eagle sembari tertawa-tawa.

Wolf memutar bola matanya, lalu melirik Snake, "Lebih baik kita bawa mereka ke tempatku dulu. Baru nanti siang aku antarkan mereka kembali. Aku tak yakin mereka kuat pulang sendiri. Paling-paling nanti mereka tersandung penjual koran lalu dimarahi lagi."

"Hei!" protes Fox yang merasa dibicarakan.

"Sudah, sudah!" lerai Snake. Ia bersyukur, malam sebelumnya tidak ikut minum-minum. Setidaknya, ia masih bisa bertindak rasional jika sekring salah satu sahabatnya putus karena alkohol. "Ayo kita pulang ke tempat Wolf."

Setengah mengantuk—dan masih agak terhuyung, Vincent memimpin di depan. Sementara Snake menjaga di paling belakang, agar Fox dan Eagle tidak berjalan ke lain arah. Mereka bergerak menuju ke arah barat. Vincent menyewa salah satu rumah yang cukup besar di sana. Memang ia hanya tinggal sendirian, tapi setiap akhir minggu pasti ada salah satu diantara ketiga sahabatnya tadi yang akan menginap di tempatnya. Kadangkala tiga-tiganya malah datang. Dan biasanya, Eagle yang akan membuat rumahnya berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

Meskipun mengantuk, Vincent masih bisa melihat dengan jelas kerumunan yang sedang mengelilingi sebuah lampu jalan. Ia menoleh ke arah Snake, "Aku ingin lihat sebentar apa yang terjadi di sana."

"Baiklah, kami ikut saja," Snake mengedikkan bahu.

Vincent bergerak mendekati orang-orang tersebut, berusaha menyelip di sela-sela mereka. Snake mengikuti sesudah menyuruh Fox dan Eagle untuk duduk diam di sebuah bangku di depan toko sepatu (dengan ancaman, "Awas kalau kalian kabur, tak ada makan malam gratis dariku ketika Tahun Baru"). Akhirnya Wolf berhasil melihat apa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh warga sekitar. Ia membelalak, mengenali sesosok manusia yang terkulai lemah di bawah lampu jalan tersebut.

Alex.

Anak laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya tadi malam. Bahkan sarung tangan Wolf yang diberikannya masih dikenakan Alex. Kotak korek api tercecer di sebelah tubuhnya yang dingin, bersama beberapa puntung korek api yang telah terpakai. Di pangkuan Alex, seekor kucing berbulu cokelat tidur melingkar. Sekilas pandang saja, Vincent bisa memastikan bahwa Alex dan kucing itu sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Namun ia butuh kepastian.

Ia menatap Snake yang masih terheran-heran, "Bisakah kau cek keadaannya? Tampaknya orang-orang ini pun tidak ada yang mau menolong. Mereka hanya menonton."

Snake mengangguk, lalu berjongkok di sebelah Alex. Wolf mengikuti. Mereka tak memedulikan bisikan dan gumaman penuh omong kosong orang-orang sekitar. Sebagai seorang medis, Snake bertindak dengan cepat, mengecek nadi dan waktu perkiraan kematian.

"Waktu perkiraan kematian sekitar tengah malam," Snake meraih jam sakunya, "Berarti sudah 9 jam berlalu. Mengapa tidak ada yang mau menolongnya?"

Vincent tak menjawab. Dipandanginya Alex dan si kucing bergantian.

"Wolf?" Snake mengernyit melihat ekspresi kawannya.

"Anak ini..." Vincent menghembuskan nafas penuh sesal, "Aku berbicara dengannya kemarin malam. Ia... anak yang baik."

Snake mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ia menjual korek api. Namanya Alexander Rider. Alex. Ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkan Alex. Sejak saat itu, ayahnya bermain judi dan suka mabuk-mabukkan. Ayahnya menyalahkan Alex atas kematian sang ibu dan memaksa Alex untuk bekerja. Kemarin ia duduk di depan sebuah restoran sembari menggigil kedinginan. Aku memberinya uang secara cuma-cuma, tapi ia menolak dan mengatakan, aku harus mengambil korek apinya jika ingin memberinya uang. Alex tak mau menerima uang begitu saja," Vincent bercerita dengan nada suram. "Lalu aku mengajaknya untuk makan bersama kita. Lagi-lagi dia menolak. Akhirnya, aku memberinya sarung tangan hitam ini dan ia mau menerimanya."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Kerumunan orang yang tadinya ingin tahu mulai membubarkan diri sendiri. Mereka tidak lagi peduli dengan keadaan Alex. Apa yang mereka tahu hanyalah, seorang penjual korek api lusuh meninggal di bawah lampu jalan karena kedinginan.

"Seharusnya aku memaksa Alex untuk ikut saja," batin Wolf menyesal. "Seharusnya dia tidak kedinginan, Snake! Seharusnya dia masih hidup!" Vincent bukan tipe yang lembut dan mudah terharu, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar merasa sedih.

Snake menepuk pundaknya, "Sudahlah, Wolf. Tuhan tahu yang terbaik untuknya."

Wolf mengusap-ngusap lembut rambut pirang Alex. Ia baru memperhatikan wajah anak itu tetap penuh dengan kepolosan, meski ada sesuatu yang lain menghiasinya. Sebuah rona kebahagiaan. Senyuman yang tetap ada walaupun tubuhnya telah terbujur kaku dan membiru. Dengan kucing di pangkuannya, Wolf melihat sebuah ekspresi kematian yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Kematian yang membahagiakan dan melegakan.

_Alex. Kau memang betul-betul anak yang baik. Memang kau lebih pantas untuk berada di Sana daripada di dunia yang kejam ini. Terima kasih untuk pelajaran singkatmu tentang ketulusan dan perjuangan. Terima kasih._

Panas tidak lagi menjahili kepala Wolf. Bersama dengan Dingin, ia terbang dari sana dengan wajah cemberut. Kehadirannya digantikan dengan Angin, yang membawa lambaian tangan Alex bersamanya.

* * *

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Selesai. Tema Natal terkesan tidak nyambung? Yah, namanya juga ide. Bisa muncul kapan saja 'kan =))

Dedicated to **kouri, **who has updated the last version of **Ib: v1.05! **Even I'm not really sure I could play it without walkthrough, because the dungeon part is a bit hard #slapped

And dedicated to **lxndrjrm, **my most favorite boy (?) at the school. Actually, I don't want to leave you, _Little Anchylosis_. But the truth is different :')

**Review, please?**


End file.
